


Our lost future

by FandomsAndBandoms



Series: Johnlock oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Johnlock Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, letters from the war, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndBandoms/pseuds/FandomsAndBandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is called back to the army and is sent on a suicide mission. This is his last letter to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our lost future

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic! Apologies for the angst, please leave any comments/constructive critism/ happy words in the comments box!

Dear Sherlock,

Sherlock, my sweet, beautiful, angelic Sherlock. I don't quite know what to tell you, or how to tell you. So I'll start with a few simple facts that you probably already know, since you're a genius. 1: I love you. So fucking much, since that day in St Barts, I knew I was screwed. And I love you for so many reasons. The crinkle of your eyes when you smile, truly smile. The way you snuggle up adorably when we cuddle. How you know everything about me and how you still ask what's wrong and pretend you didn't already know. I could go on forever, but I don't quite have the time. I guess I should hurry up, but I have a lot to say and not much time to say it. But I'll try my best, for you.  
2: You saved my life in every sense of the way. I was going to shoot myself that day, but you saved me. With your cheekbones and rumbling voice, there was no way I could kill myself. You gave me the adventure and love I craved so much, and I tired to return it as best as I could.  
3: You're goddamn perfect. Don't you ever let anyone convince you otherwise, because if you do my ghost will come and haunt your arse, okay?

Alright, I should probably explain myself, right? Okay, locky. In ten days I'll be going on a suicude mission. One that will win us the war, but most likely cost us our lives in the process. But please don't worry, it won't be in vain. I'll have finally accomplished something in my life, so that balances it out.

Just, do me a favour. Move on with your life. It's cliché, I know, but true. I'm not having you mourn me for the rest of your life. Continue to use your talent for the good of the world, for me. Please.

And know that my dying thoughts will be of you. Of us. Our wedding day, the look on your face when Hamish spoke his first word, all the memories that I cherish the most. You, me and Hamish. Our perfect little family.

Tell Hamish that papa loves him, and that he's so very proud of his little boy. He may only be three, but make sure he knows, okay? Makes sure he knows that Papa will never forget him. And tell him that he's going to grow up to become the best pirate bee in the world.

Finally, please don't ever forget me. But do try to be happy, my angel. You deserve it, you deserve the world. And know that you're the kindest, most brilliant, sensitive, incredible man that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I love you, boo. I love you, my angel. My sweetheart, my Adonis, my light in this dark world, my eternal love.

So here it is. My final tribute. To our incredible past and our lost future.

Yours forever and always,  
John Hamish Watson- Holmes  
xoxo

P.S Please excuse the scruffiness and the tears, I did try not to cry. I love you, Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
